


Not Very Humerus

by kiexen



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/pseuds/kiexen
Summary: It's almost Halloweenall my friends are wondering what they're gonna beand Virgil's cereal box has some themed jokes on it.





	Not Very Humerus

Virgil lifted a hand to his face to hide a snicker. The sound startled the other three at the table, for it was an uncommon occurrence.

"What's up, kiddo?" Patton asked, causing Virgil to twitch and look up.

"I... Uh..." He paused for a moment before pointing at his box of cereal. "How did skeletons send their letters in the old days?"

Logan looks rightfully suspicious. "What?"

"By bony express." A smirk grew on Virgil's face as Logan groaned, Roman sighed and Patton lit up. "Who was the most famous French skeleton?"

Patton bounced in his seat a bit, a grin on his face. "Who?"

"Napoleon Bone-apart." Logan inhaled sharply and pinched his nose, pushing his glasses up slightly in the process. Roman chortled. "Do these jokes not tickle your funny bone, Lo?"

The logical side exhaled in frustration. "The funny bone doesn't even exist! I mean it does but it's not even a bone, it's a nerve, the ulnar nerve specifically--"

"Lo, shut your ever flapping gobtalker and let my son tell his jokes." Patton slapped Logan lightly on the arm as he spoke, causing Logan to sigh, drop his arm, and make a displeased face. The moral side turned back to the darker side, looking excited.

Virgil scratched the back of his neck, feeling as though he had a spotlight trained on him. "Well, I do have a skele-ton of others," he paused before continuing, "what is a skeleton's favorite thing to order at a restaurant? Spare ribs." Patton giggled and motioned for him to go on. "What is the skeleton's favorite instrument?"

Patton perked up. "I know! The trombone!"

Virgil chuckled. "The xylo-bone."

"The saxo-bone." Roman chimed in.

"...The heckel-bone." Logan muttered, Patton's eyes going wide as he faced him. His hands went to cover his mouth as he gasped.

"I'm so proud of you!!" He squealed and flung himself at the now slightly pink side to wrap his arms around him. "You made a dad joke!"

"Patton, please." Logic pushed his glasses back into place as Patton had knocked them askew. Roman started laughing and Virgil joined in, albeit softer and quieter.

Logan decided then and there that Virgil's laughter was well worth the embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> The first two jokes are, in fact on a cereal box. The Halloween Froot Loops with marshmallows. I noticed them this morning when eating my own breakfast.
> 
> Also I couldn't figure out how to end it nicely and it became vaguely analogical.


End file.
